Happy Valentines Day!
by PokeshippersShadow1
Summary: It Valentines Day, but Misty is feeling lonely. What happens when she gets a special present and a special gift? POKESHIPPING!


Me: It Valentines Day!

Misty: Go hug or kiss somebody!

Ash: Okay (walks up to Misty and kisses her)

Misty: (blushes but kisses back)

Me:…..I feel lonely, now.

Misty and Ash: (break apart) That sucks for you.

Me: (sigh) Start the story.

_____________________________________________________________

Happy Valentines Day!

Misty sighed and held her head in her hands. Misty had her hair down and it reached her mid-back. She was wearing a pink v-neck shirt with a red tank top underneath. Misty was wearing a jean skirt with white leggings underneath. She was also wearing her white and red sneakers.

_'Great,'_ Misty thought sarcastically while holding her luvdisc. _'Another Valentines Day alone, while Daisy is out with Tracey, and Lily and Violet out on a double date with who knows_ _who.'_ Misty walked over to the pool and gently placed luvdisc in the water. It immediately swam over to the other luvdisc, and the pair swam around the tank beautifully. Misty couldn't help but smile at them, then she frowned. It seems like she was the only one with no one to spend Valentines Day with._ 'I wonder what Ash is doing today.'_ Misty thought then became sadder with another thought._ 'Probably spending his day with some pretty girl he met.'_ With images of Ash and another girl in her mind, she felt tears come to the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked back at the luvdisc. They kissed but then turned around. At first it looked like they were looking at her but then she realized it was someone else. The luvdisc became to chirp and jump in and out of the water, signaling for Misty to turn around. Curiosity got the best of Misty, so she turned around. When she did, she gasp in surprise. There was Ash standing right there, blushing and smiling. Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder and into Misty's arms. Misty snapped out of her shock as she felt Pikachu in her arms. She looked down and blinked.

"Pikachu…..," She murmured in disbelief. Misty looked up at Ash. "Ash…." Ash blushed at the way she said his name and for how beautiful she looked.

"Hey Mist," He whispered smiling. "What is with all the shock?" He asked playfully. Misty blinked again and pinched herself. Ash looked concerned as he watched her do so. "Misty, please don't do that. I am really here." Misty closed her eyes for one minute and then opened them. She was shocked for the second time that day. Ash was closer to her. He was less than a 5 inches away from her. Misty gave a small smile.

"Hey Ash," She said softly then looked down at Pikachu and smiled a little more. "Hey Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled widely.

"Pi Pikachupi!" She chirped and nuzzled into her arms. Misty tickled Pikachu and giggled. Pikachu giggled cutely and squealed. Misty smiled down at the small Pokemon. Pikachu then looked around and spotted Misty's Pokemon. She then jumped out of Misty's arms and began to play with the Pokemon. Ash was there smiling at the scene and thinking to himself. _'Mew, she sure looks good….'_ Ash thought blushing and looking her over. _'Okay Ketchum, you came here for a reason not to stare……..'_ He thought trying to say something to Misty._ 'But she_ _is really nice to stare at….'_ He thought childishly. Ash smiled nervously and looked Misty in the eye.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Misty asked cocking her head to the side. A sign Ash knew and loved. It made her look cute and innocent.

"I came to see you." He said with a lot of emotion and staring directly into her eyes. It was then Misty realized that Ash was taller than her by a few inches. His hair was a little longer but still messy. His hat was in his hands, and he was twirling it around. He got a little muscular, and was wearing a white button up shirt with a pink tie. (A/N: IT TAKES A TRUE MAN TO WEAR PINK!) He had on his jeans and white shoes. Misty giggled at how he can't let go of a hat. He was always wearing one. Ash blushed harder when he heard her giggle. Ash chuckled knowing what she was thinking. He put one hand into his pocket and gently felt for her present. And smiling when he felt it. He took a deep breathe in.

"So," He began. "Why were you so shocked that I came?" Misty looked him in the eye.

"Because the last time I heard you were in Sinnoh." Misty put her hands behind her back. "And since it is Valentines Day, I thought you would be on a date or something." For the last sentence, she broke eye contact. Ash looked at her in confusion.

"With who?" Now it was his turn to cock his head to the side. Misty smiled at his cuteness.

"I thought you might've had a date or something." Misty looked down in embarrassment. Ash looked at her.

"Hey Mist," Ash said softly and lovingly. Misty blushed and looked at him. "You want to know the other reason as to why I came here?" Misty nodded. Ash pulled out the present from his pocket. It was a blue poke' ball with a yellow lightning ball on it. Misty looked at it in wonder. She gently took it out of his hands. Misty cocked her head to the side.

"It isn't a water Pokemon right?" Misty raised a eyebrow at Ash. "It is just a poke' ball right?" Ash chuckled and looked at her.

"It isn't a water Pokemon." Ash rolled his eyes. "That would've been to obvious." He explained. "But it is a Pokemon. You said you liked to get your own WATER Pokemon, you never said anything about the other Pokemon." He smiled slyly. "Besides I want you to have this Pokemon…..It is special." Misty nodded and smiled. She took a deep breathe in and looked at the poke' ball.

"This better not be a BUG Pokemon, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum." Misty glared at him. Ash sweat dropped and waved his hands in the air.

"No Mist, I would never do that!" He chuckled nervously. Misty hummed in disbelief. She look back at the poke' ball and threw it in the air.

"Go! Poke' Ball!" Everything that came out of the poke' ball at first were stars. Then a figure began to form. It was small with ears almost like a pentagon. It ears were black, and the rest of it's body was yellow. It had pink cheeks and sparkling black eyes with a small black nose. The Pokemon it self was small, still a baby. Misty gasped in happiness and scooped up the Pokemon. "Ash!" She cuddled the Pokemon closer. "It's a PICHU!" She squealed at the cute little Pokemon. Misty spun around still clutching the little Pokemon. The little pichu began to squeal, giggle, and smile happy with it's new trainer. Pikachu smiled and ran up to Misty, and jumped onto her shoulder. She then looked down at the little pichu, and nuzzled it's nose. The little pichu giggled and nuzzled back. Misty cradled the little pichu and looked back at Ash. "Thanks Ash." She gave him a one arm hug while the other arm held the pichu. Ash blushed heavily and hugged her back._ 'So worth it…'_ Ash thought happily and enjoying the feel of Misty in his arms. Misty let go but Ash continued to hold onto her. Misty looked down at the little Pokemon happily.

"It is Pikachu's baby…." Ash said clearly happy that she liked the baby present so much. "It is a boy and Ritchie's Pikachu is the father." Misty gasped and looked at Pikachu.

"Are you sure you want me to keep him, Pikachu?" Pikachu chirped and nodded. Ash smiled and hugged Misty again.

"Now um-part two is um-a little difficult……" Ash tugged his collar and chuckled nervously. "Um- You know what today is right?" Misty smiled and twirled around to show Ash her outfit, making Ash's stutter stupidly.

"Yeah!" She stopped twirling. "It is Valentines Day!" Misty tugged at Ash's tie playfully and unknowingly bringing him closer. Ash blushed even more. "That is why me and you are wearing the colors." She smiled. Ash took a deep breathe in.

"And you aren't going anywhere currently right?" Ash said still nervous. Misty shook her head sadly.

"No, I am not doing anything." Ash sighed in relief.

"Um-Good. Well not good cause you are lonely, but good cause I um-"Ash began to ramble. "Um- I wanted to ask you…." He gulped and tugged on his collar again. Misty cocked her head with the pichu now on her shoulder.

"Wanted to ask me…." She made a motion with her hand to signal him to finish his question. Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in to slow down his heart beat, which he was starting to think was beating abnormally fast, and to calm his shaking. He opened his eyes and looked confident.

"Will you, Misty Kasumi Waterflower, be my, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum's Valentine?" He asked all of his confidence used up. Misty looked at Ash in a mixture of love, happiness and slight doubt.

"Are you serious?" She asked unsurely but Ash took it the wrong way. He looked down and blushed heavily.

"I mean only if you want to, no pressure, and I mean you might like some other guy or something. And-" He began to say nervously but got cut off. Misty leaned forward and kissed him. Ash's eyes widen and his whole face began to burn. Heat and sparks and through his body, as he gasped in shock and in wonderment. Ash's eyes began to flutter close as he cupped her jaw and pulled her closer. Pichu squealed quietly and jumped off of Misty's shoulder's and began to run to his father. Pikachu chuckled at the little Pokemon. Ash wrapped one arm around Misty's waist and the other one ran up and down her back and through her hair. Misty had her arms wrapped around his neck and was playing with his hair. Ash tilted his head and kissed her harder and deeper. Misty let out a quiet moan that no one but Ash heard. Ash smiled as he heard her. They kissed for a little while longer before Misty pulled away.

"I love you, Ash." Both Ash and Misty's bangs tangled. Ash rested his forehead on hers and murmured against her lips.

"I love you too, Mist." Misty smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Happy Valentines Day, Mist." Ash whispered to her neck before gently kissing it.

"Happy Valentines Day, Ash." Misty smiled. "It really is a happy one." Ash and Misty continued to stay in that position with the Pokemon watching and smiling.

_____________________________________________________________

Me: This one was one of my favorite one-shots of mine.

Ash: I liked it.

Misty: (nuzzles Ash) It was really cute and loving.

Me: Thanks. Well if you like it…

Ash: Review!

Me: If you didn't…….

Misty: SCREW YOU!

Everyone: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


End file.
